mihrfandomcom-20200213-history
THE ONES WHO LIVED THE SEVEN STAGES OF HANIF RELIGION ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN BIBLE
'THE ONES WHO LIVED ' 'THE SEVEN STAGES OF HANIF RELIGION ' 'ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN BIBLE ' (Prepared by International M.I.H.R. Foundation) '1st Stage: Wishing To Reach Allah ' 'Matthew 13:16 '''But blessed are your eyes, for they see, and your ears, for they hear. '''John 3:21 '''But whoever does what is true comes to the light, so that it may be clearly seen that his deeds have been carried out in God. '''2 Thessalonians 2:14 '''To this he called you through our gospel, so that you may obtain the glory of our Lord Jesus Christ. '''Hebrews 4:6 '''Since therefore it remains for some to enter it, and those who formerly received the good news failed to enter because of disobedience. '''2nd Stage: Repentance ' 'Philippians 1:19 '''for I know that through your prayers and the provision of the Spirit of Jesus Christ this will turn out for my deliverance, '''1 Corinthians 15:57 '''But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ. '''3rd Stage: Submission of Man's Spirit to Allah ' 'Romans 5:2 '''Through him we have also obtained access by faith into this grace in which we stand, and we rejoice in hope of the glory of God. '''Hebrews 4:6 '''Since therefore it remains for some to enter it, and those who formerly received the good news failed to enter because of disobedience. '''4th Stage: Submission of Physical Body to Allah ' 'Luke 1:6 '''And they were both righteous before God, walking blamelessly in all the commandments and statutes of the Lord. '''Acts 20:24 '''But I do not account my life of any value nor as precious to myself, if only I may finish my course and the ministry that I received from the Lord Jesus, to testify to the gospel of the grace of God. '''5th Stage: Submission of Man's Soul to Allah ' '1 Peter 1:22 '''Having purified your souls by your obedience to the truth for a sincere brotherly love, love one another earnestly from a pure heart. '''1 Corinthians 4:12 '''And we labor, working with our own hands. When reviled, we bless; when persecuted, we endure; '''1 Corinthians 6:11 '''And such were some of you. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God. '''6th Stage: Sanctification of Heart ' 'Acts 24:18 '''While I was doing this, they found me purified in the temple, without any crowd or tumult. But only some Jews from Asia… '''John 3:26-27 '''And they came to John and said to him, "Rabbi, he who was with you across the Jordan, to whom you bore witness--look, he is baptizing, and all are going to him." John answered, "A person cannot receive even one thing unless it is given him from heaven. '''John 3:34 '''For he whom God has sent utters the words of God, for he gives the Spirit without measure. '''John 8:28 '''So Jesus said to them, -When you have lifted up the Son of Man, then you will know that I am he, and that I do nothing on my own authority, but speak just as the Father taught me. '''7th Stage: Submission of Free Will to Allah ' 'John 5:30 '''I can do nothing on my own. As I hear, I judge, and my judgment is just, because I seek not my own will but the will of him who sent me. '''Acts 14:15 '''Men, why are you doing these things? We also are men, of like nature with you, and '''we bring you good news ', that you should turn from these vain things to a living God, who made the heaven and the earth and the sea and all that is in them. '''Acts 26:20 '''I declared first to those in Damascus, then in Jerusalem and throughout all the region of Judea, and also to the Gentiles, that they should repent and turn to God, performing deeds in keeping with their repentance. '''Romans 1:5 '''through whom we have received grace and apostleship to bring about the obedience of faith for the sake of his name among all the nations, '''Romans 1:15 '''So I am eager to preach the gospel to you also who are in Rome. '''Romans 11:5 '''So too at the present time there is a remnant, chosen by grace.